The True Gift
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Lyra ulang tahun hari ini; semua orang berbahagia, kecuali satu pokemon. LyraxTyphlosion.


|Tribute to Pokémon Soul Silver; Lyra x Typhlosion|

Fic by Crow

Pokemon, Lyra, Typhlosion, Ethan © Nintendo, GameFreak, dan Satoshi Tajiri

**Quick note: **Typhlosion dengan huruf 'T' (kapital) menandakan nama pokemon milik Lyra. Namun typhlosion dengan huruf 't' (kecil) menandakan species genus tersebut secara umum. Ini sudah ketentuan dasar.

Off to the story!

**The Existence Called Gift**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lyra!"

Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Lyra yang ke-15. Tidak ada hari lain yang begitu disukainya selain hari ini. Seluruh penduduk New Bark berkumpul di rumahnya, merayakan pesta ulang tahun dan makan kue sembari tertawa ramah satu sama lainnya. Kado-kado dan hadiah dari ibunya, Ethan, dari prof. Elm, dan penduduk desa lainnya.

Lyra adalah pahlawan desa, sang champion Johto yang begitu tersohor. Sang champion yang telah bertarung melawan Red sang trainer legendaris yang tak terkalahkan. Lyra yang telah bertemu dengan begitu banyak pokemon-pokemon legenda; Lugia dan Ho-Oh hanyalah awal. Ia telah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga tahun semenjak fajar perjalanannya. Tak ada tantangan yang tidak diterima Lyra dan tak ada perjalanan yang tak menghebohkan yang nantinya akan menjadi buah bibir orang-orang di kampung halamannya.

Ia membuka kado dari Ethan; Lyra mendapatkan topi baru dengan pola serupa dengan topi putih berpita merah yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari. Bedanya, topi pemberian Ethan berpola kotak-kotak bergaris berwarna coklat. Lyra menyukainya.

Dari ibundanya, Lyra menerima seperangkat tas baru yang sangat teknologis. Lyra sudah mengenakan tasnya yang lama kurang lebih selama tiga tahun, dan hingga kini—saat Lyra tengah beristirahat dari perjalanannya ia baru menyadari sudah betapa lusuhnyakah tas tersebut. Ia senang mendapatkan tas baru. Diantara ia dan ibunya, mereka tahu bahwa Lyra belum akan berhenti berpetualang.

Hadiah-hadiah terus berdatangan. Prof. Elm dan Oak menghadiahkannya beberapa perangkat Pokémachine terbaru, Red mengirimkannya Master Ball, dan Green juga mengirimkannya hadiah jauh-jauh dari Kanto.

Segala hal mengenai Lyra hampir terdengar sempurna. Orang-orang menyukainya, pokemon 'pun juga menyukainya.

Pesta terus berlanjut; seluruh orang berpesta riuh di pekarangan rumah Lyra. Pokemon-pokemon juga ikut memeriahkan pesta pora ini. Senyuman Lyra tak pernah berkurang satu millimeter 'pun.

Setelah ini ia akan kembali berkelana. Jauh, semakin jauh. Naluri berpetualang Lyra tak bisa dibendung ketika mendengar daerah regional Unova dengan jenis-jenis pokemon uniknya tersendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai pokemon unik, Lyra tak pernah melihat sosok typhlosion kesayangannya malam ini. Persis sedari ia melepaskan seluruh pokemon-nya untuk bermain diluar, saat itu juga ia tak melihat pokemon genus Volcano tersebut.

Menggunakan kata unik memang tepat.

Pertama kali Lyra memperoleh cyndaquil, ia adalah pokemon yang sangat pemalu dan sulit didekati. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sehingga pada akhirnya Cyndaquil mulai terbuka pada Lyra. Sikap dan sifat pemalunya perlahan namun pasti tergantikan menjadi sosok yang gagah berani seekor typhlosion. Typhlosion adalah pokemon Lyra yang tak pernah sekalipun ia istirahatkan di PC. Lyra selalu membawanya kemanapun dirinya pergi.

_Entahlah_, batin Lyra jika mau jujur, ia juga tak tahu—tapi dia hanya merasa aman jika Typhlosion bersamanya.

Berkali-kali Typhlosion menyelamatkan Lyra dalam perjalan—dia begitu setia dan _overprotective_. Lyra menyadarinya, ngomong-ngomong. Karena lasan itulah ia merasa aman jika berkelana bersama Typhlosion, dan tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk meninggalkan pokemon Volcano tersebut barang sehari saja di PC.

"Ethan, kau melihat Typhlosion-ku?" Lyra menepuk bahu sahabat semasa kecilnya dengan lembut. Sorak sorai heboh pesta memberikan kesan kalau pesta ini sudah bukan untuk Lyra lagi, melainkan menjadi alasan untuk melarikan diri dari kehidupan dan kenyataan. Alhasil Lyra harus sedikit berteriak ketika bertanya kepada Ethan.

"Maaf Lyra, aku tidak melihatnya!" Balas seruan Ethan.

Lyra meninggalkan Ethan, dan mulai berkeliling desa New Bark guna mencari keberadaan petarung terbaik dari grup pokemon-nya. Lyra berseru—tentu saja usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil akibat terlalu berisiknya para penduduk desa berpesta dengan berbagai macam alat musik yang tengah mereka mainkan.

Lyra hanya bisa menyumbat telinganya, dan berlari keluar desa dengan sedikit cemas. Apakah terjadi hal gawat pada Typhlosion-nya?

"Ty! Ini aku, Lyra!" Seru sang trainer memanggil nama panggilan akrab pokemon-nya. "Ty! Kau dimana!"

Jantung Lyra mulai berdegup kencang. Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan baginya, tapi… "Ty… kau pergi kemana…?" Lyra hanya dapat mendesah lesu selagi masih mengitari sekitar rute 29 malam hari.

Suara sekelompok Hoot-Hoot perlahan-lahan menutup pendengaran Lyra dari seruan pesta pora penduduk desa. Tanpa ia sadari—alih-alih dibuat cemas—Lyra telah sampai di rute 46 kaki gunung desa para _Dragon Trainer_ dari Blackthorn.

Tepat ketika Lyra melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _checkpoint_, ia mendengar suara letusan _Eruption_ yang sudah tidak asing lagi pada kedua telinganya. Serta suara erangan kuat itu… tidak salah lagi adalah suara pokemon kesayangannya yang paling setia. Erangannya berbeda. Suara Ty berbalut dengan kekesalan dan depresi; membuat Lyra khawatir semakin hebat.

Di kejauhan, tepat di kaki gunung, ia melihat Typhlosion mengeram kuat. Percikan-percikan api dan lahar meledak-ledak dari lingkar surai api lehernya. Lyra tahu sekali kapankah pokemon-nya tengah emosi akan ketidakberdayaan, dan inilah saatnya.

Ty membelakangi Lyra, ia tidak menyadari kedatangannya sedikitpun. "Ty… kau terluka?"

Typhlosion yang terkejut segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Lyra. Namun si trainer menyadari tindak-tanduk aneh pokemon-nya. Ty seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "Grrnn… Gruuun…?"

Lyra menghampirinya, dan menyentuh pipi Typhlosion. "Ada apa, sobat? Apa yang terjadi?" Lyra kemudian membelai lembut pipi yang hangat tersebut, serta memberikan tatapan simpatinya. "Kenapa… kau tampak begitu sedih?"

"Grrrnn…!" Ty mengalihkan wajahnya dengan kuat. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan taring tajamnya. Lyra tahu kalau Typhlosion berusaha keras menahan tangisnya; ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu terpuruk tapi Lyra tak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai alasan Ty menampilkan raut begitu sedih yang belum pernah dijumpai trainer-nya sebelum ini.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Lyra dengan lembut, tidak melepaskan matanya dari sepasang permata ruby Typhlosion. Lyra membimbing wajah pokemon-nya agar menghadap dirinya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, kumohon… aku sangat tidak suka melihat sahabatku bersedih. Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, tak apa. Tapi paling tidak, aku bisa membantumu jika kau sudi memberitahukannya, Ty."

Taring demi taring Typhlosion kelihatan semakin nyata oleh Lyra. Untuk sesaat Lyra berpikir kalau Ty benar-benar marah padanya, namun sesaat kemudian sisi kepala hangat seekor typhlosion membelai lembut sisi pipi dan leher Lyra. Perasaan Lyra terangkat terbang oleh kehangatan dan kelembutan tubuh serta bulu tahan-bakar Typhlosion. Lyra memeluknya balik. "Jika aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, aku minta maaf Ty. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji."

Typhlosion mengangkat seikat riasan bunga lily putih yang telah hangus dan hanya menyisakan beberapa sisa-sisa kelopak putih. Lyra terkejut. Lily adalah bunga favoritnya; _tapi kenapa…?_

Saat Lyra menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang tubuh Ty berdiri, ia melihat lingkar demi lingkar ikatan riasan bunga lily yang lainnya. Semuanya hangus. Dan disisi lainnya tumpukan bunga lily segar dan wangi menyambut Lyra dengan aroma manisnya.

Lyra berusaha merangkai semua bukti yang ia temukan di tkp, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan Ty selama ini—selama dirinya menghilang dari pengawasan Lyra.

"Kau ingin merangkaikan bunga-bunga ini untukku, Ty—sebuah ornamen kepala?" Typhlosion mengangguk lemah, namun sekali lagi ia menggigit sisi bibirnya, dan Lyra kembali menandainya.

Kedua tangan seekor typhlosion memang tidak memancarkan api, namun radiasi kehangatan nan samar masih dapat dirasakan bahkan dalam jarak satu meter dari badannya. Walau typhlosion dan kebanyakan pokemon tipe Fire dapat mengatur suhu tubuhnya guna beradaptasi dengan makhluk sekitar, tetap saja kelopak bunga tak memiliki pertahanan terhadap panas/kehangatan tersebut. Lama kelamaan struktur lemah kelopak bunga akan hangus dan terbakar walau tak terkena api secara langsung.

Kenyataan bahwa inilah yang dilakukan Ty seharian; _Demi diriku…?_

"Oh, Ty…" Lyra hanya dapat mendesah lega. "Syukurlah… kupikir sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi padamu."

Lyra mengecup pipi Ty dan melanjutkan. "Lily memang bunga kesukaanku—terima kasih karena kau sudah mau berusaha, tapi… kau marah-marah karena masalah ini kelihatan sangat konyol tadi Ty!" Lyra mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya yang disusul dengan Typhlosion yang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya nampak malu.

"Terima kasih, Ty." Lyra kembali memeluk typhlosion miliknya. Dengan erat, penuh perasaan sayang yang tak tergantikan. "Kau tidak perlu memberikanku apapun. Jujur saja, saat dimana prof. Elm memberikanku seekor cyndaquil—dulu—aku sadar, bahwa aku telah mendapatkan hadiah yang takkan pernah tergantikan. Jangan pernah menjauh dariku lagi, Ty."

Typhlosion, walau tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, ia mengerti bahwa yang telah ia lakukan begitu konyol. Ia memang tak bisa menjawab perasaan trainer setianya secara lisan, namun ia selalu berusaha 'menunjukkannya.' Ty membalas pagutan Lyra, membuatnya nyaman sebagaimana tubuh Ty biasa menghangatkan malam-malam dingin petualangan Lyra.

_Aku juga menyayangimu, Lyra… Sangat menyayangimu._

|FIN|

|Tribute to Pokémon Soul Silver; Lyra x Typhlosion|


End file.
